1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for caring for a pet, more particularly to a multi-function apparatus for caring for or grooming a pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to take care of a pet, such as a cat or a dog, a cage for accommodating the pet, a hair dryer, a heated water supplying device for bathing the pet, a warming chamber for maintaining the temperature of the pet's body at appropriate levels, etc. are required. Furthermore, an indoor exercise device for the pet may also be necessary. It is inconvenient and uneconomical to conduct the preparation of these devices since these devices are generally manufactured and sold individually.